ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Joe Bauer
| Place of birth = Los Angeles County, California | Date of death = | Place of death = | Awards for Trek = 1 Emmy Award | Roles = Visual Effects Coordinator/Supervisor | image2 = USS Voyager and Kazon Raider camera test models discussed by VFX team.jpg | imagecap2 = Bauer (2nd right) with colleagues (l-r) Jim Rider, David Stipes and Dan Curry discussing a set-up for Voyager }} Joseph "Joe" B. Bauer is a visual effects (VFX) coordinator and supervisor. Starting his motion picture industry career in late 1993, he worked on three seasons of Star Trek, including the final season of Star Trek: The Next Generation, and the first two seasons of Star Trek: Voyager. Along with the rest of the VFX team, Bauer won an Emmy Award for Star Trek: Voyager s pilot episode in . Aside from this he has tactical operations officer Joe Bauer named after him. Following his work on Star Trek, Bauer worked as VFX supervisor on projects such as the action comedy Double Team (1997), the action thriller Knock Off (1998), the mystery thriller The Thirteenth Floor (1999), the thriller Frailty (2001), the horror sequel Final Destination 2 (2003), the fantasy sequel Blade: Trinity (2004), the comic adaptation 4: Rise of the Silver Surfer (2007), the science fiction film Outlander (2008), the comic adaptation Get Smart (2008), the family movie Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore (2010), and the horror remake Fright Night (2011). In 2011 he was the executive producer, writer, and director of the short drama Ambush on which he worked with Eden FX visual effects artist Fred Pienkos. As of 2013 he worked as VFX supervisor on the highly successful television series Game of Thrones, earning him a second 2013 Emmy Award nomination for that series' episode "Valar Dohaeris". Star Trek credits * ** - Visual Effects Coordinator (Season 7) ** - Visual Effects Coordinator ** - Visual Effects Coordinator ** - Visual Effects Coordinator ** - Visual Effects Coordinator ** - Visual Effects Coordinator ** - Visual Effects Coordinator ** - Visual Effects Coordinator ** - Visual Effects Coordinator ** - Visual Effects Coordinator ** - Visual Effects Coordinator ** - Visual Effects Supervisor ** - Visual Effects Coordinator * ** - Visual Effects Coordinator (Season 1) ** - Visual Effects Coordinator ** - Visual Effects Supervisor ** - Visual Effects Coordinator ** - Visual Effects Coordinator ** - Visual Effects Coordinator ** - Visual Effects Coordinator ** - Visual Effects Coordinator (Season 2) ** - Visual Effects Coordinator ** - Visual Effects Coordinator ** - Visual Effects Coordinator ** - Visual Effects Coordinator ** - Visual Effects Coordinator ** - Visual Effects Coordinator ** - Visual Effects Coordinator ** - Visual Effects Coordinator ** - Visual Effects Coordinator ** - Visual Effects Coordinator ** - Visual Effects Coordinator ** - Visual Effects Supervisor Emmy Award Bauer received the following Emmy Award in the category "Outstanding Individual Achievement in Special Visual Effects/Outstanding Special Visual Effects for a Series" for his work on Star Trek: * Emmy Award win for the episode , shared with Dan Curry, David Stipes, Michael Backauskas, Adam Howard, Edward L. Williams, Scott Rader, Don Greenberg, Don Lee, Robert Stromberg, John F.K. Parenteau, Joshua D. Rose, and Joshua Cushner External link * Bauer, Joe Bauer, Joe es:Joe Bauer